


fetch quests (Prompt 26 - When Pigs Fly)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gen, Il Mheg (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: The Warrior of Light is caught off guard about the denizens of The First(Short fill for #ffxivwrite2020)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 5
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	fetch quests (Prompt 26 - When Pigs Fly)

* * *

"I'll rest when pigs fly." She says. "You'll catch me doing -that- when pigs fly."

A deflection, commonly deployed when The Warrior of Light wanted to end a conversation without turning it dour, or causing a fuss. Not exactly something you can press, is it? It would be a ridiculous argument to have when someone's decided to be childish.  
  
The best Y'shtola could manage would be a sigh and a shake of her head.

Alisae would fume and relent.

Alphinaud would sputter and talk about the fairness of conjuring an idiom.

The others found it best not to argue after a certain point.

* * *

There were many changes about being on the first, but one of the more frustrating ones was how fussy everyone had become. The Warrior of Light would help, certainly, but she would also do things at her own damned pace and rest when she godsdamned pleased, thank you very much.  
  
Things only proved more frustrating after Holminster. More questions, few answers.

When they finally reunited with Urianger in Il Mheg, and it became apparently that she was to run around and collect fruits and water while the twins entertained the fae folk, the Warrior had had enough.

"No, I'll not be doing fetch quests again. When pigs fly Urianger, I swear it." She says, annoyance clear in her voice.

A small smile plays across Urianger's face at that, and her ire is temporarily forgotten.

"What - is something I said humorous all of a sudden?" She says, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Pray forgive me. If thou woulds't humour the fae for but a bell more, I think thou woulds't find the end result illuminating, 'tis all." He says, smile still dancing across his features.

Puzzled at his response, she does as bade and collects the offerings for the Nu Mou and makes her way to Pla Enni. Shrouded of course, grudgingly, in fae magicks.

Nothing could have prepared her for what sights greeted her on arrival.

Flying. Sodding. Pigs.

She gawks at them stupidly.

"...Hells.." She murmurs quietly to herself, the point of her visit completely forgotten, until she is greeted by a Nu Mou. She shakes herself out of her staring and tries her best at diplomacy.

Thancred catches up with her sometime later.

"...Did you know about this?" She says, pointing carefully to the porxies.

"Sure." He says. "But we all agreed it might be a bit of a fun surprise for you if you found out for yourself." He grins.

The Warrior of Light fumes but briefly, before she's caught in a sheepish laugh of her own.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this might be a fun take for a bratty WoL, hope it came across haha.


End file.
